Caged Bird
by Tears of Stardust
Summary: A song fic about Yuna and Tidus. Short and sweet, perfect for those looking to review something that won't take much time *hint hint*


Caged Bird  
  
Hey! Welcome to my small fan fic, my first of Final Fantasy X, though not my first Final Fantasy one. This particular story takes place in one of Rin's Traveling Agency places (although not one in the game, one I made up) and this takes place before Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed. I can't remember if the Lake Macalania event is before or after this, so I'm going to assume before. This is during the night, and all the guardians and their summoner are resting in their separate rooms. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or this song (unfortunately) and am just using it for entertainment purposes.  
  
Caged Bird - by Alicia Keys  
  
Right now I feel like a bird  
  
Caged without a key  
  
Everyone comes to stare at me  
  
So much joy and revelry  
  
They don't know how I feel inside  
  
Through my smile I cry  
  
They don't know what they do to me  
  
Keeping me from flying  
  
I know why the caged bird sings  
  
Only joy comes from song  
  
She's so rare and beautiful to others  
  
Why not just set her free...?  
  
So she can fly, fly, fly  
  
Spreading her wings and her song  
  
Let her fly, fly, fly  
  
The whole world to see  
  
She's like a caged bird  
  
Fly, fly  
  
Just let her fly, just let her fly, just let her fly  
  
Spread your wings pretty birdie  
  
  
  
Yuna stepped out of the small room on to the adjacent balcony, letting the night breezes play across the bare skin of her arms and ruffle the loose folds of her night slip. The stars were particularly bright that night, staring down at her with their milky radiance spilling through the light years.  
  
She looked back toward the inside of her hotel room, noticing the sphere that had yet to be filled with a message, her final goodbyes. Yuna sighed deeply, and felt hot tears begin to prick her eyes.  
  
Right now I feel like a bird  
  
1 Caged without a key  
  
She felt her summoner's staff slowly slide from it's place set against the balcony railing and tap her leg, leaning against it for support. "Everyone is waiting on me. I am their hope. Summoner Braska's daughter; someone who is following him down the same dark path."  
  
Everyone comes to stare at me  
  
So much joy and revelry  
  
The tears began to come now; hot and sliding fast down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away with her hands, but they were coming too fast for her to stop. Yuna just stood there for a few minutes, letting her grief wash over her totally, now that she was alone. Yuna braced herself against the balcony railing and began to slow her tears until they stopped completely. She had to remember her advice to Tidus that day: to smile no matter how she felt inside.  
  
They don't know how I feel inside  
  
2 Through my smile I cry  
  
She heard snoring drifting through the wall of the room beside her, coming from the unconscious Wakka. "Does he even care?" she thought, "Why doesn't he try to stop me? Why do they seem so eager to rush me toward my death…? I suppose I'm the one who wanted to do this in the first place and now I'm stuck with my fate."  
  
They don't know what they do to me  
  
3 Keeping me from flying  
  
Tidus was sitting in his room across the hall from Yuna's, wondering if she was okay. She had seemed a little distant on the trip here, ands he was feeling slightly worried. Ever since Lake Macalania, Tidus had felt a little more protective of his flowering love interest. If anything was bothering her, he hoped that she would tell him. He also knew that Yuna wouldn't tell the group even if something was bothering her. He felt so helpless.  
  
I know why the caged bird sings  
  
4 Only joy comes from song  
  
At times like this, Tidus wondered why they bothered continuing on Yuna's pilgrimage, especially since it seemed to cause her so much anguish. He wondered what it was that Yuna really wanted, not what the people wanted. Surely she had dreams and ambitions before considering becoming a summoner…?  
  
She's so rare and beautiful to others  
  
Why not just set her free...?  
  
Tidus decided to check up on Yuna then, even though it was the middle of the night. If he saw her sleeping peacefully, then he would leave the whole business alone for awhile. But if she wasn't….  
  
He rapped gently on the door, then silently swung open the door and stepped inside. When he saw that her bed was empty, his heart immediately jumped into his throat, and his breathing accelerated rapidly. "Where could she be…?" Tidus then noticed the balcony door open, and Yuna standing outside, looking at the stars.  
  
Tidus crept outside quietly, then just stood slightly behind and to the right of Yuna, watching her face silhouetted against the light of the moon. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder, and Yuna jumped slightly at the disturbance.  
  
So she can fly, fly, fly  
  
Spreading her wings and her song  
  
Let her fly, fly, fly  
  
The whole world to see  
  
"I…I didn't notice you coming in an-" Yuna started, but was cut off by Tidus.  
  
"Don't worry about it; I was pretty quiet." He took her hands in his, then looked into her eyes. "Yuna….are you happy?"  
  
"I am now," she said, and stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly. All of his thoughts from earlier were dispelled from his mind, and everything seemed right in the world for that brief instant of time.  
  
She's like a caged bird  
  
Fly, fly  
  
Just let her fly, just let her fly, just let her fly  
  
Spread your wings pretty birdie 


End file.
